


Так будет лучше

by Magic_Deer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Deer/pseuds/Magic_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже самое искреннее и сильное желание сделать "как лучше" может обернуться во вред.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так будет лучше

Кровь стучит в висках. Сердце, каждый удар которого словно эхом отдаётся во всём теле, бешено колотится в груди.

\- Санджи!

\- Что? – лишь один кроткий взгляд и дыхание перехватывает, а так и не высказанные слова комом застревают в горле.

Я люблю тебя...

Ловкие отточенные движения, завораживающие своей грациозностью, гордая прямая осанка, светлые волосы с изящно падающей на глаза косой чёлкой, даже его забавные закрученные брови – именно забавные, ведь смешон в своей несуразности лишь сам Усопп – всё в его внешности, казалось, было пределом совершенства. И даже его голубые глаза, в которых неизменно сквозит усталость, стоит им только остановиться на нелепом лице снайпера, даже они кажутся ему прекрасными. Разве можно винить Санджи за его нежелание общаться с надоедливым, никчёмным вруном, на которого-то и не взглянешь без жалости?

\- Ничего. Просто есть хочу...

Санджи раздражённо цокает языком и возвращается к своему занятию, уже не видя ни в миг ссутулившейся фигуры снайпера, ни его помрачневшего лица.

Так будет лучше, – Усопп повторяет это как мантру, поражаясь собственной внезапной дерзости и откровенной глупости. С его стороны было излишне безрассудно даже просто грезить о взаимной симпатии со стороны кока, не то что пытаться признаться ему в своих постыдных чувствах наяву. Он должен быть благодарен уже за то, что Санджи терпеливо относится к его постоянным визитам в столовую, хотя Усопп прекрасно видит, как каждый раз темнеет его взгляд, стоит снайперу открыть рот. Видит, но раз за разом распахивает дверь в заветное помещение.

\- Но раз ещё ничего не готово, я пойду, – сам не зная зачем, Усопп натянуто улыбается. Он знает, что Санджи до сих пор стоит к нему спиной, знает, что он занят и не будет отвлекаться только ради того, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на длинноносого товарища, знает... но губы против воли растягиваются в фальшивой улыбке.

 

***

 

Дверь в столовую осторожно отворяется, и он уже заранее знает кто решил почтить его обитель своим присутствием. Догадки подтверждаются ещё до того, как звонкий голос незваного гостя разрушает устоявшуюся тишину – впущенное в помещение слабое дуновение ветра доносит до Санджи терпкий запах пороха.

\- Санджи!

Прав, как всегда, прав. 

\- Что? – он не может отказать себе в желании взглянуть на кудрявого парнишку, уж слишком редки стали его появления в столовой после смены корабля. Конечно, теперь у него был собственный угол, и пропала всякая необходимость делить помещение со скучным, ничего не понимающим в механике эро-коком.

\- Ничего. Просто есть хочу...

Нож резко разрезает куриную грудку, громче обычного стукаясь о разделочную доску. Санджи никогда не мог похвастать должным количеством самоконтроля, особенно в ситуациях, когда окружавшие его кретины не были в состоянии понять очевидных, по его мнению, вещей. Но если обычно он мог позволить себе дать волю вспыхнувшему раздражению, то сейчас срываться на длинноносом снайпере он просто не имел права. Разве повинен этот, в сущности, ещё мальчишка в нездоровом влечении к нему своего накама-извращенца, человека, которого сам Усопп, скорее всего, считал добрым другом?

...ничего, просто есть хочу...

Очевидный ответ, произнесённый так небрежно, вновь и вновь прокручивается в мыслях, с каждым разом всё больнее отзываясь в груди. Всё верно, ведь он ради того и присутствует на корабле, чтобы накормить свою команду вкусной и полезной пищей. Чем ещё может быть ведом Усопп кроме желания утолить голод? Всё верно – ничем. И Бог свидетель – как же он иногда устаёт от этого...

А я ведь, кажется, люблю тебя, чёртов ты длинноносый идиот... – слова, как никогда прежде, навязчиво крутятся на языке, желая наконец сорваться.

\- Но раз ещё ничего не готово, я пойду.

Дверь в столовую вновь отворяется, но уже отнюдь не за тем, чтобы обрадовать кока его появлением. Перед тем, как она успевает захлопнуться, в очередной раз оставляя его в компании безмолвной кухонной утвари, Санджи успевает заметить лишь одно – играющую на губах Усоппа улыбку.

Так будет лучше...


End file.
